You're Beautiful, It's True
by Skye.Griffin
Summary: DG OneShot SongFic based on You're Beautiful by James Blunt. They were 2 different people living 2 different lives. She was warm and kind. He was ice and cruel. How did five years of heartless words and malicious stares turn into a love so pure & true?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt becauseI am trapped in my own world of romaticism, wishing somedayI will feel the same way.

I have been haunted by this song for months, it is so beautiful,and it has taken me that long to finally sit down and write this. I wanted to take a stab at song fic writing and see what i came up with and I am quite satisfied with the results. Tell me what you think cause it is nice to have imput but it is also nice to see how many people read my stories too. No beta but I tried to find mistakes and such but then again it is 2 am. Happy Reading.

* * *

Students frantically scattered around the platform saying their goodbyes to Professors and loading their trunks onto the train. Among the commotion stood a man, he looked strong and powerful dressed head to toe in black, his blonde hair slicked back perfectly, and his face expressing no emotion. His ride home had already arrived at the train station but he remained in the frenzy not to say goodbye to his fellow classmates or his Professors of seven years but to catch a glimpse of her.

_My life is brilliant_

Seven years at Hogwarts had gone by in a flash but his accomplishments had been phenomenal. Finishing top of his class next to Hermione Granger, he was Head Boy and captain of his Quidditch team and lead them to win the Quidditch Cup. With his influence he also pushed his house and won the House Cup. He was the most powerful, evil, and cruel student among his peers. Everyone feared him yet respected him. His life had already been planned for him, his future was set. But the biggest and most shocking highlight of his years at Hogwarts was falling in love.

_My love is pure_

No one in the school knew of this secret affair. If their families knew they would be forced apart and shunned. Even though they both knew their love was doomed it did not matter. They gave their hearts fully to each other.

No one would deny they were two different people living two different lives. She was warm and kind and he was like ice and cruel. Everything about her was warm, the chocolate brown eyes, glowing red hair, and soft curves of her body. Everything about him was cold, his silver eyes like ice, perfect platinum hair, and a stone chiseled body. She had a large loving family and his was small and detached. She was poor and he was rich. Her heart was kind and caring to the world around her and he treated people like objects that he could order around. She was innocent and virginal while he had girls throwing themselves at him that he did not deny. She was a courageous Gryffindor and he was a malevolent Slytherin.

In their daily life their paths rarely crossed. They didn't share classes or friends. In mind they were enemies to one another. How did five years of heartless words and malicious stares turn into a love so pure and true?

**Flashback**

He was in a particularly bad mood today but then again he was always in a bad mood. He never felt satisfied, a part of him felt empty. He needed something or someone to fill that gap. He stalked across the castle as usual making students flee away from him. He loved the fear he saw in their eyes and all he was doing was walking harmlessly to the owlery to send a letter.

She just finished writing to her brother in Romania telling of the dragons she learned about in Care of Magical Creatures. The cold November air nipped her face turning her cheeks a rosy cherry. She left without a care in her mind until her body collided with a soft warm wall.

"Watch where you are going."

His eyes were cold staring into hers, emotionless. They never had met face to face alone, what would ensue she feared.

"Bloody ferret" she muttered walking away.

"What did you call me?"

"You are a bloody ferret."

"Are you asking for your death wish?"

"Like you would bloody do it."

"You know who I am. I would kill you in an instant."

"Liar. You just think you are better than everyone because you have a family name and money but you aren't."

"Well at least I have money unlike your family who has to scrape the bottom of boots just to have a decent meal."

His words stung her like a swarm of bees piercing her skin.

"You bloody wanker, shagging over half the female population like a damn male prostitute."

"Oh yea, well you are an uptight predictable sissy little girl prancing behind Potter like a bloody fool. You strut around in your little outfits not putting out to anyone. They call me the ice prince but you top them all being the ice princess."

Tears nipped her eyes. Her voice rose, screaming at him. "I am not a little girl Malfoy!"

"Yea, then prove it Weasley."

Not thinking she grabbed the back of his head pulling him into a fierce fiery kiss. He explored the forbidden caverns in her mouth that no man had ever been before. She bit down on his lower lip and began sucking hard driving him mad. His hands hovered over her body fighting the urge to hold her and caress her. She placed her hands upon his chest and pushed him back breaking the kiss. Their chests both rising up and then down rapidly.

"Would a little girl do that?" a brazen smile spread across her swollen lips.

**End Flashback**

_I saw an angel_

_Of that I'm sure_

His eyes scanned the crowd searching for her. She wasn't tall but her hair could single her out in a crowd of millions. Heavy dark clouds rolled past only allowing the sun to briefly peek out. Now a single ray of light broke through the darkness sending the one person it hit sparkling. The light was hitting her. As the sun disappeared he saw her usual vibrant ruby hair seem lackluster. Her eyes once warm with chocolate now were masked with redness and puffiness. Sad lines creased across her face but even in her state of depression she glowed with a beauty found within.

_She smiled at me at the subway_

_She was with another man_

Draco's gaze never left her face as she feebly made her way through the crowd. As if she knew he was watching her, her eyes met his. They lingered for a moment. The emotionless expression he kept on his face softened. He raised his eyebrows at her smirking in his typical Malfoy manner. The creases of her mouth curved into the slightest smile. Her eyes averted to the ground when their moment was interrupted when Harry Potter put his arm protectively around her shoulders. He squeezed her shoulder in a brotherly way.

_But I won't lose no sleep on that _

_Cause I've got a plan_

**Flashback**

She turned to leave but was stopped but his firm grip on her arm.

"Tell me, why are you always with him?"

"It is not true. Let go you are hurting me."

"Don't deny it I see you two."

She turned to him tears brimming her eyelids.

"Harry has been a brother to me every since Ron started dating my best friend. After Luna and Ron stopped talking to me I had no one to go to."

"You could go to me."

"It is not the same. I cannot go to you every time I need someone, people would start to figure out what we are doing. If you love me then you have to trust me that Harry is just a friend."

His eyes softened seeing her tears spill. He saw she was telling the truth behind her eyes.

**End Flashback**

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful_

_You're beautiful, it's true_

**Flashback**

The times they spent in the Room of Requirement were the most memorable times. It was the only times they could safely be alone. A fire always was raging and they spent most of their time cuddling in the warmth.

"At the halfway stage this potion should be a blackcurrant color?"

"Are you serious? This is hard."

"Yea well N.E.W.T.S. are hard. I will give you a hint. You learned it in your sixth year."

"Oh I got it, Draught of Living Death."

"Yes correct."

He admired her beauty in the glow of the fire.

"You're beautiful," he blurted out.

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"You're beautiful."

"I have ratty hair, ugly freckles, boring colored eyes, fat hips, long bony fingers, a pig nose, uneven skin, horse teeth, a flat chest, pointy ears, short stumpy legs, and flabby arms."

"You're beautiful, it's true. First off a size C cup is defiantly not a flat chest. You have vibrant shiny crimson hair, unique freckles that memorize me, eyes a sea of every shade of brown, heavenly curves, hands that fit perfectly with mine, a cute nose I want to Eskimo kiss forever, the creamiest velvety skin, pearly white teeth, ears like that of a delicate fairy, legs that go on for days, and arms with the strength of the worlds best Chaser. You are exquisite. You are timeless. You are butterfly which has bloomed from her cocoon just discovering who she is."

She was blushing to no end. "I love you. I mean it. I have never told that to anyone. I mean it from the whole of my heart."

"I love you too."

He kissed her passionately. He finally felt like his life was complete. The part of him he thought was missing was now filled. He couldn't believe he found it in her.

**End Flashback**

_I saw your face in a crowded place_

Small drops fell lightly from the heavy clouds that took over the sky. The mass of people was thinning around the station as students began to board the train. Draco stood rooted to the ground as she still lingered with Harry, talking to teachers and keeping her best composure. But he could see past her act. She was struggling just to take a single step closer to where he was standing.

_And I don't know what to do_

'_Cause I'll never be with you_

**Flashback**

"What are you saying?"

"The train is leaving in two days. What is going to happen to us?"

"It will be like last summer, writing letters and secret meetings."

"No, no it won't. I am not coming back to Hogwarts next year. At the end of June I am going through with the Deatheater initiation. My father has my whole life planned for me."

"A life without me?" He didn't say a word. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Her tears began to fall.

"We knew this day would have to come. Our family and lives are too different."

"Our love is strong, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

"Open your eyes. The only way we can be together is if we run and when we run we will have to keep running. They will find us sooner or later and in the end someone might die."

Sobs consumed her body. "No, no, no, this can't be happening." She curled her body into a tight ball. He took a hold of her shoulders and pulled her directly in front of his face.

"I love you. Understand I am doing this to save you, to save us. I will always love you." Tears brimmed his eyes but did not fall.

"I love you too."

They held each other for hours kissing, memorizing every inch of their bodies, and reminiscing the moments they shared over the past two years. The morning sun rose in the sky signaling their final goodbye.

"Know my heart will be yours forever."

"As will mine"

A final kiss, a final embrace, and a back turned on a hysterically sobbing woman.

**End Flashback**

_Yea she caught my eye _

_As we walked on by_

After Harry said his goodbye to Hagrid, he finally led her toward the train. Her eyes remained fixed to the ground and her head buried in Harry's shoulder as she pushed past lingering students. He saw her trying to lift her eyes to meet his but averted them back to the ground as immediate as she lifted them. As she passed by his black wall of a body she gave up on her fight to ignore his silver orbs. He followed her gaze and turned around as she past him, their elbows momentarily touching.

_She could see from my face that I was_

_Fucking high_

Her legs became led. Silently she called out his name begging him to save her and take her away. He remained immobile unable to move his legs. Harry aggressively held her shoulders forcing her toward the train. Her throat choked out sobs. He continued to stand like a block of ice only allowing his lower lip to tremble slightly. Yanking her by the arm, Harry finally was able to drag her onto the steps of the train. With one last tearstained look her head disappeared.

_And I don't think that I'll see her again_

His whole life he had built a wall veiling all emotions. His father told him men don't cry. He couldn't cry but she had such an impact on him the wall began to tumble down. First one tear broke the barrier making the long decent down his face. The tear ran along the ridge of his nose, down his sharp cheek, past his lips and traveled the length of his chiseled jaw line till the tear released and splashed on the cold cement mixing with the raindrops that began to fall rapidly. The train whistle blew signaling departure. The engine began its warm up and the wheels slowly began to move.

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end_

The train had only moved a few feet when the wheels came to a screeching halt. Before he knew what was happening she came bounding toward him with her red hair flapping in the wind and rain. Tears streamed down her face as she reached his arms. He took her face in his hands wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"You're crying," she said puzzled.

"Yes I am," their lips crashed both spilling tears as the rain splattered on their faces. He had never felt such a raw emotion before. He wanted to be in this moment forever.

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful_

_You're beautiful, it's true_

He pulled away whispering into her lips. "You're beautiful."

"What?" she wiped her eyes and sniffed her red raw nose from the multitude of tissues she had used in the past day.

"You're beautiful."

She looked deep in his eyes and smiled. A genuine smile, bringing back the twinkle he remembered.

"You're beautiful, it's true."

_I saw your face in a crowded place_

She buried her face in his chest breathing in his scent. Their clothes were soaked from the downpour of rain that fell freely from the clouds above. Her white sundress sucked to her stunning body. He lifted her chin taking in the beauty of her face. Freckles dappled across her cheeks, her skin a flawless cream, her eyes a raging sea of dark and milk chocolate, and her lips perfect and plump. He lowered his own lips upon the top of her forehead. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"I can't leave you," she said.

_And I don't know what to do_

'_Cause I'll never be with you_

He looked down at her closed eyes matted with tears lost for words. His mind fighting to find an answer.

"You have to; you have to, to save us. If you believe in this," he took her hand and placed it on his heart. "Then someday we will be together."

Deep within his heart though he feared the truth that told him they would never be together. He would be working for the dark side while she didn't and that would never change. She wouldn't change. Soon enough, he dreaded, they would be fighting against one another but for now his words soothed her.

"The train is leaving. We have to go." Harry appeared out a window yelling to her.

"Go and always keep me in your heart."

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful_

_You're beautiful, it's true_

He kissed her lips once more staring into her dazzling eyes.

"I love you Draco Malfoy," she whispered.

"I love you Ginevra Weasley," her stroked down her cheek. "You're beautiful."

She slowly stepped toward the train still holding his hand. Their fingertips were barely touching and she took her final step never to touch his flesh again. Tears fell down both of their faces mixing with the rain.

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face_

_When she thought up that I should be with you_

He looked up to the clouds in the sky letting the rain wash away his tears. He closed his eyes wishing to wake up from this dream. But he opened his eyes and looked back to her as still made her way to the steps of the train. Slowly she ascended the steps never taking her eyes from her love. His normally perfect hair now soaked with rain fell into his eyes, his upright posture had sagged, his eyes rimmed with redness, she had never seen him look this way before. The train whistle blew and again. She remained in the doorway as Harry tried to lug her onto the train as it began to move. He looked into the train trying to see one more glimpse of her. A flash of red hair passed by the windows. She appeared in the window directly across from where he stood. She placed her hand flat against the window. He walked up to the window putting his hand over hers. When the train began to move she kept walking along the train keeping in line with him. As the train ended she came out onto the terrace at the back. He brought his hand to his mouth and blew her a kiss as the train advanced.

_But it's time to face the truth_

_I will never be with you_

He stood watching the train disappear making out her white dress amongst the blackness of the train. She remained on the platform in the rain determined to stay there till she was in London hoping he would come. When the train had become a small dot and vanished behind a bend, he turned away coming back to reality. As his shiny black shoe hit the pavement he stepped into his future without the love of his life.


End file.
